User talk:TigrexJeff
Welcome! Get out of Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never been more of a failure. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please never ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'No Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Don't Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations i'm afraid it is too late TigrexJack - but the fanfic is completely up and running on deviantarthttp://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ yet on special occasions it is possible that I may put something up, check out the DA for more info on that play with me ! hey I am rakyan from indonesia , can be together play MHFU and help me kill akantor for G rank quest !!!! Umm... if you want to play and leave a message on my talk page, get an account. Which Akantor? If it's the one just before G-Rank, keep fighting it. It's easier than Nekoht's Akantor. Thanks. I appreciate you pointing that frontier thing out, i started playing when Tri came out so im not exactly...familiar with the past titles ;^^ i think i meant Frontier 3rd or whatever it is. PS. Dunno if you still play Tri online but gimmie a message if your ever on. Reikatakan 03:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Im irish so i presume were on the same server, jehn is always fun anyway, and id be happy to help. Ill add you asap once im home. Reikatakan 03:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Generally i presume everyones an idiot untill proven otherwise, hasnt failed me yet. Reikatakan 03:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) yo frosty XD you tigrex picture your tigrex picture is seriously the BEST XD Why thankyou. I'll leave the link to my dA on your talkpage. I like the pic of the tigrex with the paint on it! :) Hey Hey, I'm back online. Sorry about the wait on the fanfic, I lost the internet for a while but I've got it back and just updated the fanfic, so check it out! :D CATA5TR0PH3 01:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Frosty Ima finally getting into wiki thnx to u. Clans Clans are an easy way for players to get connected with each other . Just advertise it here or on your profile and recruit people to be on your clan. MasterLongSword 04:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Hey, Tigrex I read your reply on the blog. I would be happy to start a clan. Message me on my talk page about it. I would need some help with it though. Uber. 05:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE. I Have Made The Blog You can be the Co-Leader or whatever its called if you like. You can get to the blog through my profile in the blogs section. We need a name aswell.﻿ I don't make people angry they make me angry by insulting me in my post.-Message from Ryu Takashii yeah sorry, i put a more detailed one Err instead of just putting the category...}} Ahh... well, um, I didn't know that... Thanks for letting me know. :) ' Uragaan hunt Think I hunted with you today, do you have guild armor with rising soul? If it was you nice hunt! Lolliesta/Liam 3/1/2011 Want to hunt? Ill be on tonight at around 5:30ish (Vic time) do you want to hunt? Lolliesta 4/1/2011 ad mee in adhoc , my user name is a_vidal n_n I understand Talk Template help.